


The Red Side of the Forest

by corey_nyx



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, So yikes, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corey_nyx/pseuds/corey_nyx
Summary: Auguste and Laurent go riding in the snow.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 5





	The Red Side of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> So I had planned to participate in Whumptober and then forgot about it. I just started writing some of the prompts. This is number 20, lost.
> 
> Also, if you didn't see it in the tags this is my first fic on here :)

It had been Laurent’s idea to go riding in the snow. 

It had been a good idea at the time. The snow had just covered the tips of the grass when he and Auguste took off into the forest, the horse’s hoofbeats barely audible over the roaring wind. They raced down the trail, only noticeable by the lack of trees. As usual, Laurent was winning. 

Laurent kept going, despite Auguste’s calls for him to stop. At the fork, he turned left, down the path they never used, curious to see where it lead. Auguste never let him go down that way, but he was too far behind to stop Laurent. 

It began to snow harder, the flakes becoming bigger. The wind picked up too, sending the snow swirling through the air and across the path, erasing the hoof prints Laurent’s horse left. 

Laurent slowed his horse down, bringing her to a halt. He turned to face the direction he had come in, waiting for Auguste to catch up. He would no doubt scold Laurent for racing so far ahead, but with the thrill of it all, Laurent couldn’t bring himself to care. Auguste never stayed mad at him for long. 

Laurent waited for Auguste. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

Auguste didn’t come. 

“Auguste!” Laurent finally called.

There was no answer, the wind swallowing the sound. 

“Auguste!” he yelled again, louder.

The world was awash with white, rendering Laurent’s surroundings barely visible. He shivered, pulling his cloak tighter around him with gloved hands. The wind and snow stung his face. It hadn’t begun to bother him until now. 

Laurent urged his horse forward, back to where Auguste had been. 

The minutes stretched on into what felt like hours. Laurent’s surroundings didn’t seem to change, even as he moved forward. There was nothing, no sign of anyone else. Until there was a splash of color in the distance.

Red. Then blue and pale gold. 

Laurent froze, stomach churning. His breaths came out fast and heavy, the only sound in a suddenly silent forest. 

Auguste lay face down in the snow, red spreading around him. 

“Auguste,” Laurent said softer, tears threatening to spill. 

With shaking limbs, Laurent dismounted. He ran to his brother and knelt next to him. Auguste’s dark clothing was covered in blood, turning it even darker. An arrow protruded from his back, a second from his neck. 

The tears flowed freely as Laurent just stared, unsure, for the first time in his life, of what to do. His hands shook as he reached out to Auguste. Laurent shook him, gently at first, whispering his name, begging him to get up. 

Auguste didn’t move. 

Laurent shook him harder, screaming for help, not bothering to try to stay calm. 

No one came running to help. There was no response to Laurent’s cries.

A click from somewhere behind Laurent. He spun, wiping the tears from his eyes to see at least a little better. 

Silhouetted against the backdrop of white was a man in a billowing cloak, standing only a mere few feet away from Laurent. 

“Ple-” Laurent stopped, noticing what the man held.

A crossbow, raised and aimed directly at him.

The crossbow fired.


End file.
